Pyramid of the Gods
Pyramid of the Gods is a featured level made by bobisdacool1. It currently has over 2,900,000 plays and a rating of 4.23 out of over 3100 votes. Irresponsible Dad is the forced character. It is an adventure level dedicated for Father's Day. Description You begin in a desert with pyramids in the background and a brown cobra to your right. You go down a hill and enter the pyramid, and after a few seconds the door closes behind you and the room darkens. You knock over a statue of Anubis and over a button that triggers arrows if pressed. You fall through a weak spot in the floor, and come to a new hallway. To the right is a door which can only be opened when the light beam hits the silver mark on the floor, and to the left is the Staff of Anubis which you must pick up to bend the light. After opening the door, you proceed down a hallway lined with Anubis statues whose eyes turn red as you pass them. A blue portal spins and the god Anubis appears in front of you wielding a scythe. Each time you hit him, he swings his scythe at you, and then raises it back up after you back up a slight distance. He takes 4 hits to defeat, after which you pick up a sapphire and move onto an elevator. The elevator moves up to a hallway filled with crushing stone columns. After you navigate through those, you pick up a potion which gives you the ability to withstand dark magic attacks and come to a locked door. You need Ramses's Key to open the door, so you must back up through the hallway of stone crushers and get back on the elevator, which brings you downwards. You exit the elevator and head down a hallway of sarcophaguses, whose eyes turn red after you pass them. A red portal spins and the pharaoh Ramses appears in mummified form, holding a spike in his left hand and wielding black magic in his right. Arrows shoot down at you from above, while a spike wall appears to your left. Each time you hit Ramses, a wave of black magic comes and sweeps you towards the spikes. Ramses takes 5 hits to defeat, after which you pick up his key, and back up down the hallway to the elevator. The elevator takes you up again. Your momentum this time launches you at the spikes on the ceiling of the shaft, which you must avoid. You then must navigate for a 3rd time down the hallway of stone crushers. The door is unlocked and opened, and you collect a ruby. You then proceed onto another elevator which brings you downwards. You exit the elevator, and come to a room with giant spiders coming down from the ceiling, which you must avoid. You then pass a hieroglyph of the Eye of Ra, which turns red as you pass. A yellow portal spins and Ra appears wielding a spear in his right hand, while a spike wall lowers to your left. Each time you hit him, he swings his spear upwards, while the sun disk above his head shoots out a laser beam towards the ground, both of which you need to avoid. You need 5 hits to defeat him, after which you pick up the final jewel, a yellow diamond. You then exit the pyramid and come to your getaway vehicle, a Morgan Aero Supercar. The victory is then triggered, and the end screen comes up with you running over a snake and speeding off in the distance in your car. Trivia *This was one of the levels that were hacked by 163gal. A slightly modified version had to be reuploaded. *This level is very difficult. To date, less than 100 people have submitted a successful replay, the fastest accurate one being by the creator. * All replays before the re-upload are broken. (Sorry guys :( ) *Before the reupload, there was a glitch where you could get past Ra with only one hit before he appears by leaning back all the way. Also, Bob forgot to put a wall on the entrance of the pyramid, so if you were going fast enough you would jump over the door and ride on the ceiling. After the re-upload however, Bob fixed the level so you can no longer do this. *This level has 202 triggers (beat that, Ghais :) ) *This level is featured and is the first featured level on this wiki. Pyr_Beginning.PNG|The beginning StaffoAn.PNG|Placing the staff Crushers.PNG|The hall of crushers Ramses.PNG|Fighting Ramses Spiders2.PNG|The room of spiders Ra2.PNG|Fighting Ra End Screen.PNG|The end screen Category:Levels Category:Adventure Levels Category:HD Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:3D Levels